Meeting Again
by ImAGleekxxx
Summary: CrissColfer Fic- Klaine
1. Chapter 1

Meet Again-

The wind wiped past the tall buildings, turning the corners sharply. Trash rolled past the crowded sidewalks between the fast moving feet. Chris walked fast, pulling his coat closer to his body, his ears slightly turning red from the frigged cold of winter. His long, thin fingers were stuffed inside his pocket, his left hand clenching his iPhone. Bumping shoulders, he past slow tourist in for the Christmas rush. His bodyguard was only steps away from him, watching his every move and others around him.

Entering a coffee shop he stood online, pressing his cold fingers together trying to make some heat. He heard the squeal of girls behind him. He shook his head turning around to the girls.

"Hi." He smiled.

"Oh my God, your Chris Colfer." The one in the middle squealed.

"Yes, its very nice to meet you." He giggled slightly.

"Same, we love your character, you're amazing." The one of the left sighed.

"Hardly." Chris smiled.

"Nice to meet you, can we just get you to sign our notebooks, we need to get to get to school." They held out their schoolbooks. He smiled taking the girls pen, putting his John Handcock on each of the covers. They said their thank yous and ran out the door.

"Can I help you?" the cashier smiled sweetly.

"Yes, can I just get a hot black tea, grande?" He smiled. She nodded taking a Christmas Starbucks cup and turned to the order. Chris pushed his wallet out of his rear pocket. He flipped threw it looking for the smallest amount of change he had. He ran his thumb across the hundreds and fifties, stopping at a single twenty. He pulled it out placing out onto the counter.

"Hello, I am Darren Criss, I am a craving musician and hopefully you will like my work today." He said into the mic. Chris looked up seeing a curly man in the far corner. He strummed the gold wooden guitar in his hand. He adjusted his thick-rimmed glasses scanning over the small crowd enjoying their evening coffees.

"Sir, your tea and change?" the cashier handed to Chris.

"Oh, thank you." He smiled walking over to the bald beefy man. "I'm gonna sit and watch the show. Is that okay?" He whispered.

"No problem, just remember you have a early day tomorrow." Chris nodded talking a seat in the back. He placed his tea on the counter, crossing his feet, leaning back. The smooth voice surrounds the group of people, causing them to smile. His riffs were perfect as he went high to low within a split second. Chris was very surprised at the voice. He smiled, tapping his foot to the beat. Darren closed his eyes, his fingers trailing across the pad of the guitar, holding down the important strings. His feet rested on the highest rest on the stool, the guitar close to his chest.

After of an hour, Darren said goodbye. He had gotten a round of applause and a standing ovation. Darren blushed thanking everyone. The coffee shop emptied out slowly. Chris stood walking over to the packing singer, tapping his shoulder. Darren turned around smiling.

"Hey, I just wanted to personally that you were amazing." Chris held out his hand. Darren smiled, taking his hand.

"Thank you, I know you from somewhere. I swear I do." Darren looked at him confused.

"Do you watch Glee?" Chris asked. Darren smiled.

"Yes, you, you play Kurt right? Oh my God! It's a pleasure to meet you. I cant even-" Darren rambled.

"Its nice to meet you too." Chris laughed.

"I love that show, I love you character, I just- Oh God." Darren sighed. Chris smiled.

"Thank you. I just thought you did amazing tonight." Darren blushed.

"Coming from you, that's the most amazing complement ever!" Darren smiled. Chris giggled.

"Thank you."

"So is there a reason your in the City?" Darren looked at his shoes?

"Yea, I have an interview and some meeting with a producer for the movie to wrote the screenplay for." Chris nodded looking at Darren's bouncy curls.

"That's really cool!"

"Yea, are you from around here?" Chris asked. Darren shook his head.

"San Francisco." Darren smiled.

"Really, I'm from Clovis, working in L.A." Chris smiled.

"Yea, I know where the studio is." Darren laughed. Chris nodded. "So how long you out here for?" Darren swayed, clasped his hands behind his back.

"I leave Sunday, I have to back to shoot for Monday."

"Me too, I have to go back to my Starkid crew." Darren smiled. Chris looked confused.

"Oh, we are a group of crazy people who sing and make up skits. We are on youtube if you ever want to look us up." Darren rambled. " I just walked to know because I wanted to ask if you wanted to get a drink and dinner?" Darren sighed. "But I bet you busy so, just for-" Chris grabbed Darren's hand tugging on it.

"I would love too. Do you mind if my driver picks you up? Chris asked. Darren smiled squeezing the younger boys hand.

"No problem. Um I am staying at the Hilton right near Time Square." Chris nodded.

"Okay." Chris nodded. "See you tomorrow?

"Tomorrow." Darren said breathless watching him leave the shop.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris sat down playing with his salad as he read over his screenplay for the fourteenth time that afternoon. His right leg tapped nervously under the table. Flipping the page, he heard someone calling his name.

"Chris, come on Sarah wants to see you." Chris sighed getting up and walking into the meeting room. Sarah sat at the long table-smiling going over her own version of the screenplay.

"Hello." Chris said cheerfully, putting a hand out for her to shake.

"It's nice to meet you." Sarah smiled offering him a seat. He sat gladly talking about the storyline.

"I really like it and I want to put it to life, if you don't mind." Sarah smiled. Chris was shocked he sat there gasping.

"Really?" Chris picked up him screenplay. "Its that good?" Sarah laughed.

"Of course." Sarah smiled.

"We are going to move this to a producer in L.A that works for my company. A week after you get back, you should be contacted to start casting." Sarah nodded.

"Okay, alright." Chris stood. Shaking her hand once again. He walked to the door turning around one last time. "This isn't a joke?" Sarah shook her head. "Alright. Thank you."

Darren ran around his hotel room trying to find his black blazer. He buried himself in his clothes that were all in balls in his suitcase. He dug threw numbers of plain V-necks and blue jeans.

"Ah-ha!" He cried when he found it at the bottom. He threw it on his bed with the other clothes that he planed on wearing.

After his shower he walked to his bed grabbing his clothes. He looked over at the clock over the T.V- one hour left. He smiled, getting dressed. He danced around to his phone playing random songs from the nightstand. He buttons his collared white shirt, when he heard a knock at his door. He ran to it opening revealing a smiling Chris Colfer. Darren stopped looking at him shocked. He was in a grey suit, his hair styled to the side. He smiled looking down at his black boots.

"Hi." Darren said breathless.

"Hey, am I too early?" Chris smiled. Darren shook his head.

"No, no I am almost ready just, just come in for a second." He smiled running back to his bed, grabbing his blazer. "Okay, I'm ready." He patted his back pocket making sure he had his wallet. He smiled picking his keys up off the table near the T.V, heading towards the door with Chris.

"So where are we going?" Chris looked down.

"We are going to one of my favorite little restaurants in the City." Darren hit the down button. "That's great; I really haven't had time to see the City." Chris rubbed his long slim fingers across his forehead. "I have been working on all my projects. Thank you for inviting me; you really didn't have to." Chris smiled. Darren shivered, nodding. Darren shook his head.

"No, I really wanted too. And it's not because you are a star, believe me, I admire people like you. Who enjoy music for what its worth. Its because you see something in music and it keeps you alive." Darren closed his eyes. Chris' eyes widened. No one understood or felt for music like he did, until now.

"I do, and I am so glad you do too." Chris sighed, blushing.

Darren and Chris walked into a tiny bistro, slightly packed with couples and families. Darren walked up to the counter, where a man with straight brown hair covering his forehead.

"Hey, Buddy." Darren smiled, slapping his hand down onto the wood.

"Hey Dare, what you here for?" The man asked. Darren motioned to Chris.

"Can I get a table for two?"

"No problem, I got you." The boy smiled.

"Thanks Andy." Darren walked back to Chris, patting his back. "It will be just a second." Chris nodded, looking over his shoulder. His guard stood in the corner by the door. Chris rolled his eyes.

"One second." Chris smiled slipping away from Darren.

"Max, you don't have to be here; have the night off." Chris smiled. "Come on you must get tired of looking after my scrawny ass." Chris smiled. Max nodded.

"Call if anything okay?" Chris nodded.

"Take the driver too, I think Darren and I will walk." Chris winked walking back to Darren.

"Darren lets go." Andy called over to the pair. Darren took Chris' hand, following the host. He sat them near a stonewall and the fireplace, burning bright. Chris smiled sitting across from Darren. He placed his napkin on his lap.

"So what do you think?" Darren asked. Chris smiled.

"It's adorable, thank you for bringing me here." Chris blushed.

"I'm glad you like it. Wait until you taste the food.

After they ordered, Darren and Chris laughed and talked about their lives during younger years. They found out they lived only miles away from each other and enjoyed the same things: musicals, singing, and of course Disney.

"So how old are you again, Darren?"

"23." Darren smiled. He was shocked. Chris looked down at his plate, poking at his food. "What's wrong?" Darren asked.

"I'm only 19." Chris whispered. Darren was shocked.

"Well, Chris, I really thought you were older, but it doesn't bother me that we are hanging out. Does it bother you?" Darren played with the ivory napkin in his lap.

"No, no of course not. Its just, I hope you don't." Chris mumbled. Darren smiled running his hand down Chris' arm

"Of course I don't. And just to let you know, you are a very talented 19 year old." Darren blushed,

"Thank you."

Darren walked them down to Time Square. They walked through many shops, one being the largest Disney sore in New York. Also, they grabbed a light coffee. It was busy and the lights made it seem it was just late afternoon. Darren kept a tight hold on Chris' hand as they shuffled through the crowds. Chris watched Darren as his long curls bounced and came to life as he quickened his step. Darren kept looking back at Chris to make sure he was okay. He winked at Chris every so often.

"Are you Chris Colfer?" A girl squealed. Chris' eyes widened.

"Um yes I am." The girl yelled and followed the pair.

"Can I get your autograph?" She smiled. Chris nodded puling on Darren's hand to stop. He turned around looking concerned.

"Just one second." He reached into his suit pocket pulling out a ballpoint pen. The girl handed him a pamphlet for the wax museum. Chris smiled signing it greatly.

"Thank you!" She smiled bouncing off." Chris smiled grabbing on to Darren's hand again.

"Does that happen often?"

"Now that it's ending the first season it does." Chris smiled. Darren nodded bringing him towards the corner of seventh and Forty-second Street. Throwing his hand up into the air, a taxi hauled in front of them. Darren smiled letting Chris get in first.

"Where are you staying Chris, I want to make sure you get home safe." Darren winked.

"Um the Plazza please. And you don't have to Darren." Darren shook his head letting the Taxi pull out into traffic. They pulled up after ten minutes of traffic; Chris stepped out. Darren talked to the taxi telling him to hold on. They walked into the lobby. Darren smiled watching Chris rock on his heels. "Thank you for tonight Darren, It was amazing." Chris said breathless. Darren blushed shaking his head.

"It was nothing Chris. Thank you for letting me take you out." Darren looked down. "Can I see your phone?" Chris looked at him confused, handing him, his iPhone. Darren added himself in Chris' phone. "Text me later." Darren winked.

"I will, thank you again." Chris pulled out his wallet and handed Darren a twenty for the taxi. Darren pushed his hand away walking towards the doors.

"I hope to see you soon." Darren smiled walking out into the cool night, disappearing into the yellow death cab.

"Ditto." Chris whispered.

Chris sat in his bed, ready for sleep. He leaned over, grabbing his phone, typing to Darren.

_Thank__you__again__for__today-__CC_

_ Anytime, I hope I get to see you in California. We should meet up soon. I leave tomorrow, maybe next week?- DC_

Chris smiled kicking his feet on his bed, excited for the meet again.

_ Sure, Wednesday? I don't have much shooting to do that day- CC_

_Of__course,__I__'__ll__call__you__Monday__night__to__iron__out__the__details-__DC_

Chris' heart soared.

_Yes__of__course,__Night__Darren-__CC_

_ Sweet dreams- DC_


	3. Chapter 3

Chris woke up in his apartment in L.A. He rubbed his pale blue eyes. His bare feet touched the hard wood oak floor. He walked grabbed his cell phone, turning it on. The apple popped up; the cell phone vibrated over and over. Seeing it was Claire, he dialed her number quickly. On the second ring, Claire answered.

"Are you crazy?" Chris pulled the phone away from his ear.

"What are you talking about?" Chris grunted placing the phone carefully on his ear; afraid that she was going to yell again.

"Who is this Darren kid? And why are people saying you are together?" Claire cried. Color drained from Chris's face, making a puddle onto his newly polished floor.

"I- I met him in the city; he showed me around, that's it, I swear!" Chris sighed, collapsing on the bed, running his long worn fingers across his face.

"CC, people are writing about you in the tabloids, you're all over social sites, tumbler, facebook, and twitter! I don't know how to clean this up." Chris cursed at himself, digging his nails into his leg.

"I will try, I will. I don't know what I'm going to do, but I'll find away. I'm so sorry Claire; I just wanted to have a good time with a good looking guy." Chris sighed.

"So you are seeing him?" Claire squealed.

"No. No, he just really sweet and adorable also has an amazing talent." Chris smiled, dreaming about his bouncy curls, and his perfect smile.

"Okay, well, it sounds like you like him or something, I don't know, but you have to wipe your slate clean, Ryan is going to get mad." Claire sighed hanging up. Chris ran his hands through his bed head. Getting up, he placed his phone down on the nightstand, walking to the bathroom for a nice long hot shower.

"Dude! What the hell is this?" Joey cried from the living room of their apartment. Darren walked out of his messy bedroom to see Joey holding a newspaper. Darren read the first few words after seeing a picture of Chris and him running across Time Square, holding hands. Darren blushed, throwing the paper onto the couch. "Well?"

"I- well- I met Chris Colfer at a coffee shop and he liked my show and we just got to talking. And I liked talking to him and being around him so I invited him out and he said yes- so he is apart of this too. He probably never wants to see me again." Darren grunted into his hands.

"Chris Colfer, as in Kurt Hummel, on glee?" Joey smiled. Darren nodded running to his room.

"I have to call him, to see if he's okay, of course." Joey leaned against the door frame.

"Uh huh." He smirked. Darren looked up from his phone.

"What? He's gonna be mad at me. He and I have to be on every fan girl site out there now. I pretty much ruined his life." Darren dialed his number.

"Oh and your so upset right now?" Joey laughed.

"Why wouldn't he be? I just lost- Hey Chris." Darren blushed.

"What did you lose?" Chris asked. Darren shook his head.

"Nothing, I just wanted to call and ask you if you were okay, because I just saw the paper and-"

"I'm fine, I just got reamed by manager, but I will live." Chris shrugged scrubbing his hair with a towel.

"I'm so sorry about what is going around the news." Darren sat on his bed, bringing his feet to rest on the bed frame.

"It's fine. It's not your fault. I wasn't careful. I just hope your okay because you seemed straight to me. I don't want to ruin your status." Chris sighed. Darren was shocked.

"Um, Yea, yea, no its fine." Darren scratched the back of his head; Joey laughed loudly. Darren glared at him.

"Whose that?" Chris walked into his bedroom.

"Just my roommate; he's part of Starkid with me." Darren blushed.

"Mm, well I am sorry about the confusion, are we still on for next week?" Chris asked, biting his thumbnail.

"Of course. I'll see you then." Darren said before hanging up.

"What the hell is that! Your bisexual! Are you crazy? You just turned down one of the most beautiful men on T.V." Joey laughed. Darren leaned back on his bed covering his eyes with his arms.

"I know, let me sulk in my stupidity alone." Darren growled. Joey sighed closing Darren's door.

Chris walked on set with a diet coke in hand, heading towards the studio. Lea walked past him smiling, giggling as she brushed his arm. Chris waved as she rushed away. He walked in saying hi to most of the cast.

"Chris, who is that boy in the city?" Ryan asked as he sat down in the computer chair. Chris blushed as he took the script into his grip.

"Nothing, we are just friends." Chris mumbled. Ryan nodded.

"You sure?" Chris nodded. Ryan waved him into the studio to sing Defying Gravity.

After singing his last take, he walked out grabbing his soda again.

"So Chris, is he really nothing?" Jenna asked. Chris sighed.

"Sadly." Chris took a swig out of his can.

"He's amazing. We had a great time. I didn't think he was gay; I was hoping, but you know, I'm just like Kurt, he never has luck with men." Chris shrugged. Jenna sighed.

"Well, maybe he will change, you don't know. Maybe he's hiding it because he doesn't know you so well yet. Or maybe he's in the closet." Jenna sighed. Chris sighed.

"I don't think so." Chris said turning out of the studio.

"Was that your only recording today?" Jenna followed him outside.

"Yea, but I have a scene tomorrow in the morning and then I have two more recordings." Chris sighed.

"So what are you seeing him again?" Jenna nudged Chris shoulder. Chris blushed.

"Next week and can I say that I can't wait?" Chris scrunched up his nose. Jenna squealed.

"God, I hope he's gay or Bi, so you can have his way with him." Chris laughed.

"Yea, me too."

Darren walked into his apartment throwing his back pack onto the couch. Joey was smiling waving Darren's phone around.

"Look what you forgot." He sing-songed. Darren looked at him like he was crazy.

"Yes, mom I understand I forgot my phone. What about it?" Darren plopped onto the leather brown couch propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"Well, you got a call from a certain someone." Joey wiggled his eyebrows. Darren's eyes widened.

"Who?" He asked jumping up to his feet walking over to Joey.

"Oh just a handsome famous boy with the initials C.C." Joey held the phone high in the air. Darren grabbed Joey's arm pulling it down.

"When did he call?" Darren ripped the phone from his hand, looking for the call.

"Just an hour ago; I picked it up told him I'm your roommate and that you will be back to work soon." Joey shrugged. Darren nodded.

"I hope your not lying." Darren grunted, dialing his number.

"Hello?" Chris answered.

"Hey Chris, I'm sorry, I forgot my phone and I had work-"

"I know, Joey told me." Chris giggled. Darren blushed.

"Do we have to wait until Wednesday to see each other; I have been missing you." Darren smiled. Chris lost his breath. He was stunned that Darren wanted to see him so soon.

"Um, yea, are you doing anything the rest of the day?" Chris blushed.

"No, I'm free." Darren smiled, pumping his fist in the air.

"Okay, well do you want to pick me up or should I-"

"No I'll come get you. Where do you live?" Darren said rushing grabbing his backpack again, hitching it onto his shoulder.

"Do you know where the big L.A shopping mall?" Chris smiled.

"Yes,"

"I am the apartment complex right across the street; second ave." Chris said.

"I know where that is, I'll see you in ten minutes." Chris hung up the phone squealing, running to his room to grab his shoes.

Darren unlocked the doors of his car when he saw Chris walk out of the building.

"Hey." Chris smiled getting in leaning over to hug Darren. Darren smiled, hooking his arm around Chris's thin body.

"Hey, I am so glad you agreed to meet today." Darren smiled, pulling from the curb. "Where do you want to go?" Chris smiled.

"Coffee?" Chris asked. Darren nodded, smiling.

Darren and Chris walked into the quite coffee shop, looking around. Darren smiled.

"Go sit, and I'll order. What do you want?" Darren asked.

"Just a hot tea." Chris dug for his wallet.

"No, please let me. Can let me. I asked you out." Darren smiled. Chris sighed.

"Your sure?" Chris asked. Darren nodded, pushing Chris towards a table for two. Chris sat down smiling watching the older boy talk to the cashier.

Soon enough Darren was walking over to the table, handing Chris his tea.

"Thank you." Chris smiled. "You really didn't have to buy." Chris blushed, slowly taking a sip.

"It was my pleasure. So how is work?" Darren asked.

"Okay, I guess. I have wanted to use my acting skills and voice for good use. And people are starting to notice me I guess. They say I'm pretty funny on the show, but I don't know." Chris smiled. "What about you, what have you been doing?"

"Just working. I work at a CD shop and try to get as much gigs as possible." Darren shrugged.

"You know I can always talk to my manager or Ryan for you, maybe they can-"

"No, I want to do this on my own." Darren looked down.

"I'm sorry. Your just so talented." Chris placed a hand on Darren's arm. Darren nodded.

"I know what your intentions were." Darren smiled sadly.

"I'm glad you do, because I don't want to hurt you. At all, that's the last thing I want." Chris blushed. Darren took Chris's hand.

"I'm glad. I don't want to hurt you either. Its been non-stop thoughts about you since I showed you around the city." Darren blushed.

"I think I found my best friend." Chris smiled. Darren laughed.

"Totally."


	4. Chapter 4

Chris sat on the floor of his apartment, laughing his skinny butt off. Darren was on the couch making jokes and braking out into Disney songs. Chris sat up grabbing his diet coke taking the last swig down.

"Do you want anything?" Chris got up strutting into the kitchen.

"No I'm good." Darren smiled. Chris nodded. He dug through his fridge for another drink. "So how is it feel ending the first season of Glee?" Darren asked. Chris walked back into the living room, popping his can open.

"It feels like a mystery. I don't really know what's coming next." Chris sighed. "I wont know until the first day. If Ryan wants to tell us." Darren laughed.

"Sounds stressful." Darren shrugged. Chris nodded.

"Yea, but so worth it." Chris smiled Darren sighed. Chris set his can on the table, walking back to his place on the carpet, but trips on Darren forgotten shoes. Chris landed on Darren's lap.

"Ouff." Darren pressed his hand into Chris's shoulders, looking down at the surprised man. Chris gasped.

"I'm-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean too-"

"It's fine, are you okay?" Darren lowered his head down to Chris's face. He simply nodded lifting his face to Darren's connecting their lips. Darren's eyebrows raised, eyes shut. His lips burned at the soft touch of Chris. Darren went to move in more, but Chris pulled back, jumping out of Darren lap.

"Dare, I'm I- I'm sorry." Chris stuttered. "I didn't mean, I know your-" Darren got up stumbling towards Chris, grabbing him by his shoulders.

"No, It's fine. I wanted that. I have been wanting that since I first saw you in the city." Darren smiled. Chris relaxed.

"That was like three months ago." Darren nodded.

"I know. I'm sorry I waited so long."

"That means I am sorry too. I shouldn't have waited either." Chris whispered. Darren ran his hand up Chris's shoulder, into the nape of his neck. He grabbed Chris's face, bringing him into a heated kiss. Chris sighed laying his hands on Darren's chest. Their lips pressed together hard, moving together.

"Mmm, thank you for starting something between us." Darren sighed. "I don't think I would have the guts to risk out amazing friendship." Chris laughed.

"No problem, I just needed to try. I've wanted to try. I really care for you Darren."

"Me too. Chris, I have never wanted someone as much as I want you in my life. I feel more about you then anyone, and I have only known you for a couple of months. Please can we try with this relationship?" Darren whispered the last part; closing his eyes, pressing his forehead to Chris's.

"I thought you'd never ask." Chris giggled. Darren's eyes shot open, bright, and alive as ever. He pressed a kiss to Chris's forehead.

"Thank you."


	5. Chapter 5

Chris walked on to the Glee set, smiling to himself. Co-workers waved noticing something was different about Chris Colfer.

"Mr. Colfer, is that a smile on your face?" Lea smiled. Chris blushed

"Yes, how did you notice?" Lea laughed pushing Chris's shoulder.

"Well, it is big and bright as ever!" She smiled. Chris looked down flipping his cell phone around in his hand.

"I am dating someone kinda special at the moment." Chris smirked walking away towards his dressing room.

"Oh my God Colfer! You better give me details later!" Chris waved his hand in the air.

As Kurt Hummel, he walked down the halls of McKinley with confidence. He had only a couple of scenes to shoot. He laughed with his friends, messed up a couple of times cause Ryan to throw his copy of the script at him and sang a song or two.

After the cast sat in Lea's trailer eating lunch. They smiled laughing at some inside jokes they all tease each other with until there was a knock at the door. Lea bounced across the small room opening it to a dark haired man.

"Um, can I help you?" She asked. The cast tried to see who it was.

"Um, is a Kurt Hummel here?" He asked. Lea nodded.

"Yea, um Chris, visitor." Chris stood from the small couch smiling when he saw it was a scared looking Darren. His thick rimmed glasses slipping down the bridge of his nose.

"Hey, what are you doing here, not that im complaining." Chris smiled leaning in to capture a kiss from Darren. Darren smiled into the kiss, pulling away to look behind Chris to see squealing girls.

"I just wanted to see how you were doing today. I wanted to take you out for a coffee if you could." Darren blushed. Chris smiled nodding.

"But first I want you to meet some special people." Lea sat on her couch holding Jenna's and Amber's hand. "Guys this is my boyfriend Darren, Darren Glee cast." Chris laughed as they all said hi in unison. Darren waved.

"Nice to meet you all." Darren laughed.

"You better be taking good care of our boy here." Mark smiled. Darren nodded.

"Of course. I would never hurt him; I don't think I ever can." Darren grabbed Chris's hand. The younger boy looked over at the stunning man beside him.

"So coffee?" Chris smiled. Darren nodded leading him out of the trailer.

"Get some Chris, we all know you deserve it." Cory yelled before the door closed. Darren laughed.

As they ran around the corner, Chris collided with a taller man. Darren pressed a hand on his back, trying to keep him from falling.

"Chris, what the hell are you doing?" Ryan laughed.

"Jeez Ry have you been playing a little football because you would play good defense, Christ." Chris rubbed his shoulder. Ryan laughed and then eyed the man next to him.

"Who's this?" Ryan asked. Chris smiled as Darren stepped closer, circling his arm around Chris's waist.

"This is my boyfriend Darren Criss. Darren this is the creator of Glee, Ryan Murphy." Darren shook the older mans hand.

"Its nice to meet you." Darren smiled brightly.

"Same same. Oh Chris I was just going to Lea's to let you know your good for today. We are cutting it short. The writers and I have some work to do." He smiled. Chris nodded.

"No problem see you tomorrow." Chris waved. The couple walked off as Ryan watched them. He lifted the walkie-talkie out of his pocket.

"Jimmy, look me up a Darren Criss please."

Season one of Glee ended with a bang, but started once again with shooting the upcoming season two. Chris read over the script in his trailer seeing the episode 'Never Been Kissed.' Chris sighed shaking his head.

"Ugh, why the gay guy?"

Darren sat in the office of Ryan. He looked around at the many awards that the show Glee has won.

"Now Darren you know that we are surprising Chris with this right?" Ryan smiled

"Yes, but I don't understand, why me?" Darren looked down.

"Darren, you are an amaizing singer, a great actor, and just so you can see Chris more are going to play his new love intrest. He needs this, he deserves this." Ryan said.

"Why does everyone say that, about two months ago, Cory said that when I first met them." Darren looked confused. Ryan nodded.

"The boy never stops working as you know." Darren nodded. "He never does anything for himself. I think you are the only thing he has done for himself in a good year or two. He deserves to share this with you, for you to get your start on T.V. Darren, I see the way you look at him. Its very obvious that you more then care about him." Ryan smiled. Darren blushed.

"Lets get the surprise on with." Darren smiled.

Darren laid in his bed next to Chris, who was cuddling into his chest.

"You know I miss you everyday I cant spend with you." Chris whispered. "I'm sorry I work so much." Darren looked down at the younger man.

"Chris, its fine. And I miss you too dearly." Darren leans down connecting their lips. Chris sighed running his hand down Darren's cheek. "You know I care about you and I will do everything I can to make this work." Darren whispered. Chris nodded.

"I just wanted you to know that I miss you everyday that I'm working and without you." Chris smiled. Darren laughed.

"And I miss you baby, you're so adorable." Darren smiled. Chris laughed connecting their lips again in a heated kiss.

"Shouldn't I meet my new co-worker." Chris said as he was rushed on to Dalton's set.

"You will in a minute. He's practicing in the common room with the rest of the Warblers." Ryan smiled. He lead Chris into a beautiful old looking room with boys singing. Ryan threw open the doors as he heard they were in the middle of teenage dream. Chris stood there looking at the backs of about twelve boys. Chris bobbed his head to the music, enjoying a different kind of group. They turned around singing the chorus. Darren came up threw the crowd of boys pointing to Chris. Chris eyes widened. He was shocked speechless. Ryan laughed clapping at the boys.

"I think we got him guys." Ryan smiled. All the boys clapped. Darren smiled running up to Chris grabbing him into a tight hug.

"Surprise." Darren whispered in his ear. Chris couldn't say a word. "Please speak I don't know if your mad or happy or I don't know?" Daren looked a little scared. Chris brought his hands to Darren's face bringing him into a hard kiss.

"Are you kidding me? I can't be happier. I get to share my job with the one I care most about! Who's idea was this?" Ryan slapped Chris's shoulder. "You!" Ryan nodded. Chris embraced Ryan in a tight hug. "Thank you, so much." Chris wiped away some tears away as he went back to Darren. "You both are the best." Chris smiled. Darren kissed his cheek.

"Well I can't wait to work with you Mr. Chris Colfer."


	6. Chapter 6

"Now I know what you are complaining about everyday." Darren said while plopping onto his couch. Chris laughed closing the door joining the older man. He cuddled into Darren's smiled, wrapping his arm around the skinny boy.

"I'm so happy we work together now. At least I get to see you at one point of the day. And I'm so proud of you. Two day was your fourth episode" Chris sighed closing his eyes, resting his cheek on Darren's shoulder.

"That's why I accepted it. I wanted to see you more and I know that you wanted to see me more. And I think I needed a steady job. Well I hope it will turn out as a steady job." Darren sighed. Chris lifted his head pressing his hand on his boyfriend's chest.

"It will, if Kurt and Blaine do get together. They can't just dump you." Chris smiles.

"Well I do hope they get together so I can kiss you on camera." Darren made a kissy face at Chris, waiting for Chris to press their lips together. As Chris did, Darren captured him in his arms. Chris laughed trying to brake the embrace, but Darren was a lot stronger then him. "Oh come on wouldn't it be great if we were together on camera and off. I think it would be prefect." Darren laughed. Chris rolled his eyes.

"Of course it would be amazing. I'm still shocked that I work with you and your so amazing as Blaine Anderson." Chris said in a seductive voice. Darren hummed, pressing small kisses on Chris face.

"And you are one sexy Kurt Hummel." Darren laughed pulling him down onto the couch as Darren held him from behind. Chris smiled reaching over for the remote.

"What do you want to watch?" Chris asked. Darren sighed rubbing the tip of his nose along the back of Chris's neck.

"Doesn't matter." Darren said. Chris smiled clicking the T.V on putting on the news. Darren raked his hand over Chris's chest. Chris giggled turning over, pressing his chest to Darren's. Darren opened his eyes smiling bright. Chris moves in for a gentle kiss. Daren sighed capturing Chris's thin lips. Chris ran his fingers through his still gelled curls. "So much for television." Darren whispered against Chris's lips. Chris hummed kissing him a couple of more times.

"Well, you are a lot more instructing then some crappy news." Darren moaned in response wrapping his strong arms around the younger boy. Chris ran his hands down Darren's side grabbing his hips as he ran his hand to Darren's firm butt. Darren sighed tangling his legs with Chris's trying to get him closer.

_In Celebrity news Glee has a new Star in the mists. Darren Criss, a youtube star makes his debut on the hit Fox T.V show tonight as Kurt Hummel's – played by Chris Colfer's new love interest. How are the fan taking this, well more then well. In recent papers, these two have been seen together more then co-workers should; some are questioning their relationship as "partners." Will we find out, well Chris Colfer has an interview in the next coming months and the biggest question is, is CrissColfer on?_

Chris was shocked, so shocked that during the broadcaster's speech, he ended up on the floor. He looked up at Darren, wondering eyes searched the older man's face. Darren smirked looking down at the couch, sighing.

"I hope you tell them the truth if the question does come up." Darren whispered. Chris was again in shock.

"Re-really? You want me to tell everyone that we are together?" Chris smiled. Darren grabbed Chris's hand, bringing him back up onto the couch.

"Yes, I do. I want everyone to know. And anyway, everyone is going to question it when I bring you out tomorrow night for dinner." Darren laughed. Chris squeaked.

"Really!" Chris didn't let him answer before his lips were on Darren's. Darren smiled, laughing lightly at Chris's excitement.

"Really." Darren whispered agianst Chris's lips.


	7. Chapter 7

Chris was all over the set up for Glee. He spent three hours in the studio singing a couple of different songs and then ended up in the cafeteria with Darren. They stood in scarves and coats in the hot L.A weather.

"Hey." Chris said as the crewmembers were setting everything up. Darren leaned over kissing his boyfriend.

"Hi. I haven't seen you all day." Darren pouted. "Where were you for lunch. I got kinda worried when your cell was off." Darren grabbed Kurt's hand. Chris smiled.

"I was in the studio for like ever trying to finish a couple of songs." Chris sighed.

"Okay, at least you weren't hurt or anything." Darren smiled.

"I'm okay." Chris smiled, leaning his head on Darren's shoulder. "I wanna get out of this coat. Its too hot." He groaned. Darren smiled kissing his hair.

"Soon."

"Okay love birds let get this scene over with." Ryan smiled.

Chris ripped off his jacket in his trailer jumping into a shower to clean off all the sweat. The soap covered his body in a sudsy coat. He smiled as the hot water dripped down his body, making him feel comfortable in his own skin.

"Baby?" Darren called through the front of the trailer. Chris sighed opening the shower door.

"I'll be out in a couple!" He yelled as loud as he could so the water would muffle his voice. Darren smiled sitting on the couch, waiting for the younger man. Chris's phone started to ring. Darren picked it up looking at the Caller I.D 'Mom.' Darren hit answer lifting it to his ear.

"Hello?" Darren asked.

"Chris?" His mother asked. Darren started walking towards the bathroom.

"No this is Darren, Chris is in the shower." Darren said.

"Oh hi Darren how are you?" She asked.

"I'm good Mrs. Colfer. How are you?"

"Good, um can you tell Chris that he needs to come home as soon as he can?" Mrs. Colfer stuttered.

"Um, may I ask why, you don't have to tell me he will be-"

"Hannah's in the hospital." She whispered. Darren wasn't really sure who that was, but she must be important.

"Okay, we will be there as soon as we can. Hospital in Clovis or?"

"Yes, Chris will know." She said her goodbye. Darren knocked on the door yelling for Chris.

"What?" Chris smiled opening the door, fully dressed.

"Babe, your mom called." Chris wrapped his arms around Darren's neck. He leaned in kissing Darren's neck.

"I'll call her later." Chris mumbled against his olive skin.

"No love, your mom called about someone named Hannah?" Darren asked. Chris pulled away wide eyed.

"What?" Chris yelled. "What she say?" Chris asked, pulling Darren closer.

"She's in the hospital, your mother wanted you there." Darren said, wrapping his arms around Chris's waist. "Chris, who is Hannah?"

"My sister. She has epilepsy." Chris whispered. "Come with me to the hospital, please?"

"Of course, lets go." Darren pulled him to the front of the trailer grabbing his keys and wallet. "You have everything?" Darren asked. Chris nodded leaving the trailer with Darren.

"Chris, Darren! Wanna go out with the cast tonight?" Lea asked. Darren shook his head.

"We cant we have some business to attend to." Darren said simply grabbing Chris's hand heading to his car.

"Oh come on Darren, you can do the nasty later." She winked at Chris. Chris turned his head away, hiding the tears that were falling freely now.

"Lea, we cant." Darren said again.

"Guys, really come."

"Lea, my sisters in the hospital, which one would you rather me tend to? My sister or a stupid party?" Chris said blankly. Lea was shocked.

"Oh, Chris, I'm so sorry, go! Text me later." Lea said running back to the cast.

"Come on, lets go." Darren wrapped his arm around Chris.

"Mom," Chris sighed as he opened the doors to the corridor that his parents were. His mom turned around grabbing her son into his arms.

"Honey, I'm sorry to call you during shooting, but I thought you would want to be here." His mother explained.

"Its fine, I'm gonna call Ryan and tell him that Darren and I aren't going to be there tomorrow. Maybe in the rest of the week." Chris looked at his old boots.

"Darren?" She looked over Chris's shoulder seeing him. He smiled a little.

"He's my boyfriend." Chris smiled reaching back for Darren. He took his hand gladly, wrapping his arms around him. Mrs. Colfer smiled.

"Glad to meet you sweetie."

"Same here, your son is amazing." Chris smiled, pressing his mouth to Darren's shoulder. Darren smiled, rubbing Chris's back.

"Can I see Hannah?" Chris asked. His mom nodded. "Where's dad?"

"He went to get me coffee." She smiled opening Hannah's door. The pair stepped inside to her talking to the nurse.

"Hannah Banana what happened?" Chris cried out when she looked at him. Hannah sat up throwing her hands out for Chris. He hugged her tight.

"Just another episode," She sighed. "Whose behind you?" Chris smiled at Darren, waving for him to come over."

"Hannah this is Darren Crss, my boyfriend. We work together on Glee." Chris smiled.

"Boyfriend? Really, was this the one you were raving about to Jenna? Yea she texted me about it like months ago." Hannah smiled. Chris blushed when he felt Darren's hand on his back.

"Its nice to meet you Hannah, I hope you feel better sweetie." She smiled.

"Thank you, do you guys kiss? Eww, you kiss my brother! I cant even hug him without throwing up." Darren laughed.

"Oh for that your gonna get a lot of kisses, come here!" Chris walked over to her bending down puckering up.

"Eww! Chris!" He pressed his lips to Hannah's cheek as she tired to push him away. She giggled. Darren watched in awe, he was amazed at how his boyfriend took care of his sister. The way he changed in the matter of minutes of just the sight of her.

"No I know what you will get grossed out at." Chris giggled taking Darren's head in his hands kissing his cheek repeatedly. Darren scrunched up his face then stuck out his tongue making Hannah laughed. Chris pulled away. "You don't want my kisses either? Fine." Chris stepped back crossing his arms. Darren smiled pointing over at him making Hannah laugh again.

"Awe baby, its okay." He stepped behind Chris wrapping his arms around his thin waist. Chris melted in his embrace, but then he felt something wet on his cheek. Darren licked Chris cheek until he pushed him away, making Hannah giggle some more.

"Darren!" He yelled. Darren laughed kissing his head.

"Ugh Dare." Chris grunted.

"Good one Darren." Hannah gave him thumbs up. Darren winked at her laughing himself.

"Okay guys, Hannah needs to sleep now." The nurse smiled. Chris and Darren nodded.

"See you tomorrow little girl!" Chris winked. They exited the room, seeing his father sitting down. "Dad." Chris smiled hugging him. "Daddy this is Darren, my-"

"I know, your mother told me." He smiled. Darren put his hand out.

"Its very nice to meet you sir." He smiled brightly.

"Same, son. Take good care of my boy." He smiled.

"Dad."

"Sir, I will, always." Darren smiled at Chris taking his hand.

"Bye guys see you tomorrow." Chris said pulling Darren away.

"Chris, where are you staying, it's a two hour trip back." His mother asked.

"We're grabbing a hotel that's close." His mother nodded.

"Okay, see you tomorrow. Oh and Darren, thank you for being here for Chris."

"Never a problem." Darren smiled following Chris to the elevator.

Darren walked into the hotel, carrying Chris's bag and his own. Chris walked in behind him walking straight for the bed. He sat down holding his head in exhaustion.

"You okay love?" Darren sat next to him." Chris nodded.

"Yea, I'm good." Chris sighed leaning on Darren. He smiled turning his head towards Darren. "Thank you honey, for today. For being so great with my sister." Chris kissed his neck.

"No, baby, you were so amazing with her. You become so different, so smooth, I don't know how to explain it. Your so comfortable with yourself with her." Darren smiled.

"Yea, she is one of the people in my life that keep me going." Chris sighed.

"What are the other things?" Darren asked. Chris smiled.

"My family. They told me to drop college and go for Glee, because they knew, I was going to get a part. And of course, you." Chris said breathless. Darren looked surprised.

"Me? I have only been in your life for what, six months?" Darren smiled

"I know, but when I saw you in that coffee shop you changed everything for me. And then I kissed you, which gave me a push to keep going. I don't know if you noticed but I was kinda on the mopy side before I met you. Think about it. I am a gay kid playing a gay kid." Darren smiled. Pulling Chris closer.

"I don't want you to be mopy, I want you to be happy and energetic and just happy to be with me and who you are." Darren kissed Chris head.

"I am happy- to be with you to be me because I'm with you. You're everything to me Darren, you're not just a co-worker that I'm with. You are my boyfriend that I work with as a plus." Chris smiled. "I think its safe to say, I love you." Darren leaned in kissing Chris with a heated kiss, his passion for the younger man poured out on to his lips. His hands gripped onto Chris's hip, pulling them closer.

"I love you, I love you so much. I cant get enough of you. You're amazing. And I love you," Darren said between kisses. Chris laughed pressing his hand against Darren's cheek.

"And I love you my goofy boyfriend


	8. Chapter 8

"Chris wake up, your phones ringing." Darren mumbled into Chris's hair. Chris grunted rolling on top of Darren grabbing his phone off the night stand and then back on to bed, cuddled into Darren's side.

"Hello?" Chris mumbled.

"Chris, its Ryan. You have to get out of that hotel that your in. Oh and thanks for the message that your not going to be in with Darren and I hope your sister feels better." Ryan said quickly. Chris's head was spinning.

"What are you talking about Ryan and Thank you?" Chris sat up rubbing his eyes.

"Are you sleeping on the left side of Darren with your head on his shoulder, under a red sheet?" Ryan asked. Chris looked at Blaine then down at the covers. Now he was about to pass out.

"Are you in my closet or something?" Chris yelled. Darren sat up quickly.

"No, the hotel has a camera in your room and its being streamed all over the internet. You and Darren almost broke down Tumblr." Ryan stated. Chris looked around the room, jumping out of the bed running to turn the light on. He looked everywhere around the room.

"Help me out here Ryan where's the camera?"

"It looks like its in the T.V some how because I see Darren laying in the bed."

"Camera what are you talking about baby." Chris ran to the T.V looking around seeing a small red light in the VCR.

"That's it! I can see inside your nose. Maybe you should clean up in there."

"Not now Ryan." Chris grunted. He walked to his bag, picking up his baton, just incase someone decides to attack him. Swinging it open he threw the phone to Darren. He lifted the black stick behind his head swinging it hard right into the middle of the camera breaking it into pieces.

"Chris what the hell." Darren ran to Chris taking the bat out of his hands.

"They are fucking spying on us streaming it to the Internet. Now they really know we are together. I wanted to be the one to tell them or you in an interview. Not by us making out and then passing out." Chris cried pressing his face to Darren's shoulder.

"Shh. Its okay I'll handle this. Just stay here please. And lock the door. Darren kissed Chris on his forehead then ran to throw on a pair of jeans. He walked out of the room heading down to the lobby.

Darren ran up to the counter slapping down on the bell repeatedly. A women walked out of the back room smiling.

"How can I-"

"What the fuck kind of places is this?" Darren yelled.

"I'm sorry sir I'm not su-"

"Really why don't you go on line a look up my name and see the live streaming of a camera recording my boyfriend and I." He almost leaped over the counter in anger.

"Sir- who are you?"

"Darren Criss from Glee, my boyfriend is Chris Colfer, ring any bells?" He grunted. The lady's face paled she looked behind her.

"That's what she was watching." She whispered.

"Who, tell me who, because they are going to be sued like no one else. This place will shut down. Can I tell you my boyfriend is crying upstairs in our bed because he didn't get to tell the public himself that we are together they all found out by us sleep in a bed together!" Darren was past mad, past pissed. He couldn't hold himself together. His phone started to ring."Hello?"

"Darren its Ryan go check on Chris he's not answering his phone." Darren's breath hitched in his throat.

"I'll be back." He said running towards the elevator.

Chris was behind his door holding it shut as numbers of girls tried to get in. He locked it fully running towards the other side of the room jumping over the bed holding his legs to his chest. He heard them chanting his name saying they loved him. These girls didn't love him, they wanted him dead.

"Get the fuck out of here. Chris baby its me." He heard Darren yell over the girls. He ran to the door looking threw the peephole of Darren trying to push back the girls. Guards ran up taking some of the girls away, arresting them. Chris opened the door a smidge, grabbing Darren's arm pulling him inside. They both closed the door locking it. Darren grabbed Chris looking over his face, body anywhere his eyes could rake over. "Are you okay?" He asked pulling Chris into his arms.

"I'm okay, are you? What happened?" Chris asked.

"Apparently its someone who works here that got wind that we were staying here." Darren sighed. Chris couldn't take it anymore; he was shaking of fear, Who would do this to two guys that were trying to mind their own business. Chris followed Darren into the room more until he collapsed. Darren caught him just in time screaming his name.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dammit Chris, wake up!" Darren picked up Chris's limp body onto the bed. He pressed his ear to his chest checking for his heartbeat. Darren smiled when he heard the smooth sound. "Good, he's breathing too." Darren ran, grabbing the phone dialing the front desk.

"Hello, Hilton, Liz speaking how may-"

"Don't even, I need an ambulance my boyfriend has passed out and there are a bunch of screaming girls outside my door! Oh and your so getting sued there is nothing you can do now honey. Room 243, hurry." Darren hung up the phone dialing Ryan next.

"Chris are you-"

"No this is Darren, Chris passed out. I think this whole thing caused him to just freak out! You either need to get down here for get us some kind of help because I just called the front desk, but I don't know, I don't trust them since they were the ones who set up this camera." Darren ran his hand through his hair.

"Okay, I'm coming with Jimmy and we will handle this." Ryan said as he called Jim out of his office.

"Dare-" Chris said weakly. Darren turned around, jumping on the bed.

"Oh, Chris thank God! Your alright, there is an ambulance coming just hold tight baby. Okay?" Darren smoothed out Chris's hair as he groaned. "Ryan he's awake."

"Okay we are coming just keep him up." Darren hung up placing Chris's head in his lap.

"Sweetie, I'll be fine, can I just have some water?" Chris asked. Darren grabbed a pillow, placing it under his head, running to the mini-frige. He opened the water, helping Chris up. He took the water willingly. Darren jumped at the loud noise at the door. He ran pressing his hands against the door.

"Who is it?" Darren called.

"EMT's needed for this room?" The man called. Darren ripped the door out of the way.

"He fainted, but he's up now, just check him please." Darren sighed. They nodded going to the younger boy on the bed. Darren closed the door, pushing out the screaming girls back out into the hallway.

"You guys famous or something?" One guy asked Darren.

"Yes, um, we are on the show Glee? I don't know if you heard of it?"

"Yea, my little girls watch it." He smiled. Darren nodded.

"Yea, well I hope they aren't old enough to go on the computer and go on Tumblr." Darren sighed.

"Why?"

"Well, someone put a camera in here and live streamed us sleeping onto the Internet so that explains the screaming girls, since they know where we are." Darren sighed messing up his curls. "I'm ready to go down stairs and strangle someone." Darren looked over the working boys' shoulders.

"Well, he's good, just keep him lying down and lots of water. He should be fine." Chris grunted turning over.

"Okay thanks guys, just be careful on the way out, those girls are camping out." They all nodded saying their goodbyes. Darren crawled on the bed, rubbing Chris's back. "Are you okay baby?" He whispered in Chris's ear. Chris turned over cuddling into Darren's side. Darren laughed holding him tight. "Please don't do that to me again, you scared me." Darren sighed kissing down Chris's Cheek.

"I'm sorry." Chris said quietly.

"No, baby its not your fault. Ryan and Jim are coming." Chris groaned.

"No, Ryan is going to kill someone." Chris opened his eyes to look at his beautiful boyfriend.

"No he wont." The phone rang, Darren rolled over grabbing it just in time. "Hello?"

"Um, Mr. Criss, you and your boyfriend or husband, need to come down, Mr. Murphy is here and he checking you guys out now." The lady stuttered. He looked over at Chris. He sighed.

"Alright we are coming." Darren hung up. "Chris love, baby you have to stand up." Chris sighed slowly getting up. Darren through the tote bags on his back as he checked his back pocket for both cell phones and his wallet. "Alright, baby you are going to have to lean on me." Darren motioned him to walk over. Chris leaned against the bed as he slowly walked. He was so dizzy; it was hard to stand up straight. Darren grabbed Chris around his waist, as he put most of his weight on him. They walked slowly out the door and onto the elevator.

When they got down, Ryan was yelling at the two women and man that were behind the desk; Jim saw the way Chris looked and raced over, grabbing the bags off Darren's back.

"Pick him up, he can barley walk." Jim said. Darren put his other around Chris's knees, lifting him into the air.

"Your lucky your light baby." Darren kissed Chris's hair. Chris tucked his face into Darren's neck. "Its okay babe we will get you home as soon as we can." Darren said soothingly into Chris ear. He nodded, whimpering into his hot skin.

"Do you see what you caused? You have to be mentally stupid or not care about what happens to other people." Ryan yelled as he walked towards the doors. "You will be hearing from my lawyer and Chris's lawyer." Ryan walked out behind Darren motioning them into the car.

"Did you call my parents? We were going to see Hannah today, remember?" Chris whispered into Darren's neck.

"I will, on the way back to your apartment, just lay back." Darren pushed him into the back seat; Ryan jumped into the drivers seat taking off. Darren grabbed his cell dialing Mrs. Colfer.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Colfer its Darren, your sons partner? I have to let you know that we are not going to make it today, someone put a camera into our hotel room and it got streamed onto the Internet, and Chris isn't feeling so good." Darren explained.

"That's fine dear, just tell him to call me when he feels better."

"Of course. Bye." Darren hung up leaning back closing his eyes.

"Ryan pull over." Chris said weakly.

"Chris I cant, we have to get you home." Chris rolled down the window throwing up the contents of his stomach.

"Chris!" Darren yelled rubbing his back.

"I said to stop the car." Chris grumbled.

"Oh that girl who did this to him is so going to get it!" Darren yelled


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry it is short. I am starting College again soon so I am trying to get ready. But here it is.**

Chris slept most of the day, while Darren cleaned Chris's home. Darren ran around after Ryan left with Jim; he cleaned every room, but the bedroom, just incase he woke up. He also made dinner.

Darren pushed opened the bedroom door quietly, to see Chris was still sound asleep. He smiled at his boyfriend as he made his way into the room, on to the bed. He pressed his hand to Chris's forehead; he felt cool. He stroked the younger boys cheek as he leaned down to kiss his hair.

"Chris." He whispered into the boy's ear. "Come on love, you need to eat something." Darren pressed a kiss to Chris's jaw. Chris moaned, moving closer to Darren.

"No." he grunted. Darren smiled kissing Chris's neck and cheeks some more.

"Yes, you have to eat, or you're going to more feel sick." Darren smiled.

"I was sick because those girls scared me, and people saw what I wanted to tell them in the interview that is tomorrow. So now I have to talk about the incident instead of talking about how much I love you." Chris turned over and pressed his face into Blaine's chest.

"I know, I wish that it was different, but we cant change what happened, you can still talk about how much you love me, and I will talk about how much I love you my next interview. I can promise that." Darren stroked Chris's hair back, pulling him closer.

"I will, I just, I really didn't want people to find out from a video of me and you cuddling." Chris sighed. Darren pushed Chris back a little, leaning down to capture his lips.

"Its okay, we are still together, fandom is probably falling apart. It will be fine." Darren smiled. Chris nodded.

"You said you had food?" Chris smiled giggling a little.

"Oh now you want food, after I comfort you and take care of you." Daren teased.

"Mmm, well you can always take care of me." Chris said breathlessly into Darren's ear as he got off the bed. Darren shivered, chasing after the swaying hips that were leaving the room.

"Ryan I am fine." Chris rolled his eyes.

"You are taking the rest of the week off with Darren, I don't care what you say." Ryan yelled over the phone.

"But Ryan, I'm okay I don't need to rest anymore, let me finish my scenes." Chris whined. Darren laughed as he leaned back onto the couch, watching Chris.

"Chris, you just went through something that was life changing, you got sick in my car! Your staying home, we will just make it up on Saturday." Ryan said as he hung up. Chris threw his phone across the room.

"I'm fine." Chris pouted.

"Yea, I know babe, but a four day weekend is nice." Darren pulled Chris against his chest.

"But you know me, I'm a work-a-holic." Chris sighed. Darren laughed.

"All the more you need time off. Baby, just think about it, you, me all weekend resting together." Darren whispered against Chris's shoulder. Chris hummed in return.

"Maybe your right." Chris looked up at Darren giving him a heated kiss. "I think we should enjoy each other starting now." Chris whispered kissing down Darren's cheek, sucking on his neck. Darren moaned hooking Chris's legs around Darren's waist. Darren stood up, carrying the light boy down to his bedroom.

"I agree."

**I hope you enjoyed!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here we go.. **

"Darren." Chris moaned as Darren gripped his dick firmly in his hand. Chris breathed heavily. "Oh Darren!" Chris through his head back, trying to pull Darren on top of him

"God, your so beautiful." Darren moaned in Chris's ear as he attached his mouth against Chris's neck.

"God, I want you so bad." Chris grunted as he moved hands down Darren's side squeezing his hips.

"Oh love, I want you too more then anything." Darren sighed as he kissed Chris's lips. "Mmm." Darren sat up smiling as he ran his hands over Chris's chest. "How do you want to do this?" Darren leaned over kissing and sucking on Chris's chest.

"Mmm, I want you. Please." Chris whined. Darren smiled, leaning over to the side draw grabbing a condom and lube.

"Oh baby, your so amazing like this." He squeezed lube over his fingers pressing a finger against Chris's hole. He groaned at the weird feeling. Darren leaned over kissing him gently. "You okay love?" Darren asked. Chris nodded.

"Move." He whined. Darren smiled as he grazed his teeth against Chris's lips as he rocked his finger in and out. "More." Chris choked out. Darren nodded adding another finger trying to go deeper. Chris moaned as he pressed upward. Daren smiled brushing his fingers against his soft spot. "Another." Chris cried. Darren added a third.

"Mmm Chris, your so beautiful, how did you walk into my life?" Darren whispered.

"Oh Darren, Darren baby. Please I want you honey." Darren scrambled above him soaking his cock in lube then lining himself up.

"Are you ready baby?" Darren grabbed Chris's hand, gripping it tightly.

"Yes," He said breathlessly locking eyes with Darren as he pushed in. "Oh." Chris whined.

"Are you okay?" Darren leaned down kissing Chris's forehead.

"Just move slow okay?" Chris sighed. Darren nodded as he slowly moved in and out. Darren swallowed his moans as he angled around trying to brush his lovely spot. Then Chris cried out in pleasure. Darren smiled moving a bit fast. "Oh Darren! Yes, there there, again!" Darren smiled pounding himself into Chris. Darren's sweat dripped down onto Chris's body, mixing with his.

"God Chris, you feel amazing. Oh baby, I'm going to come- I am- Chris!" Darren yelled as he kept pounding into Chris.

"Me too Darren!" Chris moaned loudly as he released over his chest. Darren let go, trembling. Chris smiled bringing Darren's head down kissing him lovingly.

"That was amazing. I'm still seeing stars." Darren smiled. Chris giggled watching Darren pull out of him slowly taking off the condom and throwing it out.

"Amazing." Chris sighed curling into Darren's side. "I love you.

"Oh baby you don't even know how much I love you."

**Check out my new story Pleasure ! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry its short! I have a lot of work to do for school, but this chapter made me laugh so hard because I can see Darren doing this! Enjoy!**

Chris walked on the set first; Darren was running a little late since he had to help his brother out with a mishap at his apartment.

They have been together for about six months. On an Internet interview, he conformed Darren's and Chris's relationship after the whole hotel situation.

_"So all has heard and saw that you are with Darren? The young man that plays Blaine on the show?" Chris smiled._

_ "Yes, we are together; I was hoping to let out that information here, but some obscene event happen about a month a go. That I am still trying to get over, by the way, it took a toll on my body. I was sick for days." Chris explained. _

_ "I'm sorry to hear that. But you are happy right? With Darren?" Chris nodded._

_ "More then happy."_

Chris walked into his trailer, ready to shoot and record the Original Song episode. He looked at his Dalton uniform smiling, running it through his fingers. He picked up the newly printed script, running through it. As he scanned through the scene, he noticed that he was going to be singing Blackbird because of his little buddy Pav. He smiled skipping through to the next scene, where he and Darren kiss. Chris gasped dropping the script back onto the table, smiling widely. Someone knocked on his trailer door; as he opened it he heard Ryan screaming surprise!

"I cant believe that they are finally getting together!" Chris jumped up and down. "Kurt deserves this and I deserve to kiss my boyfriend on screen." Ryan laughed patting Chris's shoulder.

"Is Daren here?"

"No he will be here soon; wait until he finds out!" Chris gasped laughing. "He's going to freak."

Chris stood in front of the mic, singing his heart out to Blackbird. He read the lyrics off the page in front of him as he adjusted his glasses. He looked up to see Ryan, smiling and nodding. The door opened where Ryan was to a giggling and happy as Ryan tried to stop him from opening the sound room door, sreaming…

"WE ARE GOING TO KISS ON SCREEN BABE!" The boys laughed near the operations, gasping for air. Chris stopped singing smiling as Darren grabbed Chris's waist.

"I want a copy of that." Chris said calmly, smiling. Ryan shook his head.

"And we were almost done. Let do it again."

"Oh you were recording? I'm sorry. I was just so happy. I get to do this." Darren kissed him on the lips, pulling him closer. "And this." They kissed again, "and this- and this- and this- and this" he kept saying between kisses. Chris started laughing as he grabbed Darren's head, bringing him back.

"I love you, you crazy!"


	13. Chapter 13

**Ummmm guys… is your own story s'pose to make you cry? Well this did, I hope you all share the happy tears I am re living from that one great day after BlackBird… **

Darren stood behind the doors leading to the commons room where Chris sat awaiting to start shooting. He rubbed his sweaty palms.

"Come on Darren, you have been kissing Chris for almost a year now. Christ, what's so different?"

"And ACTION!"

**Blaine walked into the room, watching Kurt glue gems to a black box. **

** "What's that?" Blaine smiled. Kurt looked up from his project his heart stopping at the sight of him.**

** "I'm decorating Pavarotti's casket," Kurt says in a sigh. **

** "Well, finish up, I have a perfect song for our number and we should practice." Blaine said leaning on the table. **

** "Do tell." Kurt looked up smiling.**

** "Candles by Hey Monday."**

** "I'm impressed, your usually so Top 40's."**

** "Well I just," He sighed looking down, "wanted something a little more emotional." Blaine took a seat next to Kurt holding his gaze. Kurt widened his eyes.**

** "Why did you pick me to sing that song with?" Kurt asked looking utterly confused at the boy in front of him. Blaine, now stuck in confessing, sighed. **

** "Kurt there is a moment when you say to yourself, 'Oh there you are," He sighed looking at Kurt,"'I've been looking for you forever." Sitting forward, Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand. "Watching you do Blackbird, this week, that was a moment for me, about you." Blaine finally said. Kurt was taken back at the sudden moment of emotion, feelings that Blaine showed towards him. "You move me, Kurt- and this duet would be just an excuse to spend more time with you." Kurt now is lost for words; his voice was lost between his 'oh there you are' speech and 'you move me.' He was shocked to the point where he had to actually tell his brain to keep breathing. Blaine slowly moved in, placing a hand on Kurt's cheek. Kurt gasped just before Blaine's lips were on his. Blaine's eyes close, his eyebrows raise in pure shock of how a first kiss could feel so amazing. Kurt's eyes flutter shut, his hand reaching out, not sure what to do, but he lets his body do what it wants to do. His lips press back against Blaine's as he captures his cheek in his palm, wanting more of the boy he has been dreaming about for months. Blaine pulls away just when Kurt has figured out what to do. Blaine's eyes franticly look form Kurt's soft pink lips to his ocean blue eyes, not sure what to choose. Kurt's hand slaps against the table in shock and from being dropped form cloud nine to reality. Blaine smiles, letting out a small chuckle as he watches Kurt find his breath again. "We should- we should practice." His face turning more business like. Kurt smiles, breathless.**

** "I thought we were." Blaine's face turns soft standing slightly as he went in for another heated kiss. Kurt sat up grabbing Blaine's cheek, pulling his perfect lips on to his. **

** "**CUT! Great boys that's a wrap!" Ryan yelled as the boys kept kissing after the cameras had stopped rolling. Ryan saw tears escape from Darren's eyes, as did Kurt. He waved to the crew to exit the room quietly and quickly. As they did, they closed the doors to the room, leaving them there.

Darren pulled away, looking down at his beautiful boyfriend with small tearstains on his cheeks.

"Thank was- Oh my- that was perfect. I swear I think I relived our first kiss." Daren said just above a whisper. Chris smiled pressing his forehead to Darren's shoulder.

"I think that was more then our first kiss, that was the big kiss, the holy-shit-I-am-so-in-love-with-this-man-and-can-never-be-with-anyone-else kiss." Chris smiled. Darren laughed.

"Yea, I think your right." They both looked over at the non-existing crew and smiled. "It seems we took our kiss longer then needed." Chris laughed standing up, grabbing a hold of Darren's hand.

"I think Ryan knew too." Chris whispered. Darren nodded.

"Yea, thanks to him we shared that with the rest of the world." Darren smiled.

"Oh girls are going to go nuts."

"More then nuts baby, there ovaries are going to explode." Darren laughed.

"Baby?"

"Yes, Chris my love." He picked up Chris's hand to his mouth kissing his knuckles.

"You're staying off Tumblr from now on." Darren roared in laughter.

"Yes baby,"

you, you crazy!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Poor Chris… **

Chris and Darren sat in a circle with the rest of the cast and directors. They were going over the new script.

"So Kurt is returning to McKinley?" Darren asked. Chris wiped his head back to the script scanning through it.

"Yes, Kurt will be heading back to McKinley." Ryan said. Everyone got really quite.

"So what about the Warblers?" Chris asked.

"There last performance will be in the next episode singing to you." Ryan looked down. Darren nodded gripping Chris's hand. Chris stood up leaving in the middle of the meeting. He wrapped his arms around himself heading towards his trailer.

Darren sat there confused. Ryan nodded at Darren allowing him to go find his boyfriend. He took off out of his seat calling Chris's name.

He lightly tapped on the door of his trailer.

"Go away." Chris said. Darren opened the door anyway.

"Chris its me." Darren peeked his head through seeing a crying boy on the small couch. Darren sighed heading inside, taking Chris in his arms. "Babe its okay if I'm out of glee, we will still be together if that's what your worried about. I'm not going to leave you." Darren kissed Chris's hair.

"No, it's the fact that nothing will hold you here anymore. You will go on tour with your band and I cant go with you since I am being held here by this show. I'm not saying I hate this show, I don't it has given me complete and utter happiness, but what's the point if the person that goes along with it is not going to be here?" Chris sighed. Darren pulled him closer. "I don't want you to give up your music and your Starkid things. I just want you to stay with me, and I will miss you so much." Darren sighed nodding.

"I know Chris I wish there was a way for me to stay in Glee; I love working with you. I love being able to act like a couple on T.V and off. I just don't know what to do." Darren sighed. Chris pressed his lips to Darren's. The older boy sighed gripping onto Chris's waist, pulling him tight.

"I love you." Chris said breathless. Darren sighed.

"I love you too."

After filming Somewhere Only We Know, the cast clapped and saw off the boys with love and hopes to see them again.

"Darren I need you for one scene that you will be doing with Chris at the end of the final episode." Darren nodded taking Chris's hand. Chris sighed, resting his head on Darren's shoulder. Darren smiled kissing Chris's forehead.

"I love you." It was as easy as that; Darren smiled in the "Lima Bean." Chris waited a minute as it said on the script, but what he really wanted to do was scream it into the camera. He loved Darren, more then anything.

"I love you too."

After wrapping the last scene up there was a cast meeting. Chris walked off the set and stood outside in the heat. Amber placed a hand on Chris's back.

"Hey love, are you okay?" Chris looked down at his hands.

"No, not really." Chris whispered.

"Chris, he is not going anywhere you know that right? You still have the concerts."

"Then what?" Chris looked at her. "He's going to go back to San Francisco and go on tour. I'll be here missing him every minute." Chris sighed.

"And you don't think he will be missing you? He love you, more then I have seen anyone love another." Amber said. Chris smiled.

"Yea, I know, and I love him. More then he will ever know." Amber smiled.

"Lets get to that meeting." Amber dragged Chris as they ran to the music room.

Most of the cast took their seats. Chris and Amber walked in taking her seat next to Kevin. Chris didn't see any open chair, but Darren motioned him to come over. Chris smiled walking over. Darren smiled putting his hands on Chris's hips, turning him around as he placed him in his lap. Darren kissed Chris's neck pulling him tighter.

"Okay, okay, guys, we are going to start touring in a week. Can you believe it? Second tour with New Directions and joining us will be the Warblers." Everyone clapped. Chris leaned down pressing his nose into Darren's hair. "Alright, we will be in a new city almost everyday so that means planes train-"

"And automobiles!" Mark yelled. The room exploded in laughter.

"Yes Mark, but anyway, you will be spending more time with each other and seeing sides of each other that you probably never seen, so don't be alarmed. This is your family for the next three months. And then we are back here for season three!" Ryan smiled. Everyone smiled clapping. "And I want to tell you this season is going to mind blowing." Chris smiled, tightening his grip around Darren's shoulders. "So all of you go home rest for the week because at five am Saturday we are going to hit the road and have a show that night. See you all then!" Ryan closed the meeting after that. Chris got off Darren's lap and took his hand.

"Your place?" Darren smiled.

"Yea, for a nap. I'm so tired." Chris sighed leaning against Darren. He nodded holding Chris up as they walked to the black GM car that dropped them off this morning.

Chris woke up alone in his room. He sighed leaning up on his elbows hearing Darren singing.

_Today is gonna be the day_

_That they're gonna throw it back to you_

_By now you should've somehow_

_Realized what you gotta do_

_I don't believe that anybody_

_Feels the way I do, about you now_

Chris smiled brushing his hair back as he jumped out of bed. He smiled at the fact he was just in boxers. He sighed taking his dress shirt, putting it on, but leaving it open.

_And all the roads we have to walk are winding_

_And all the lights that lead us there are blinding_

_There are many things that I_

_Would like to say to you but I don't know how_

Chris walked into the kitchen leaning on the doorframe smiling at his boyfriend swaying his body as he cooked on the stove. Chris laughed. Darren turned around as he flipped the chicken cutlet. He saw that Chris was standing there with his hair messed up and half dressed. His pale chest was showing and his black boxers hung low on his hips. Darren moaned quietly at the sight of the other man. Chris walked up behind him pressing his hands on Darren's stomach pushing his body against his.

_Because maybe, you're gonna be the one that saves me_

_And after all, you're my wonderwall_

Chris finished the song for Darren. The final flip of the chicken it was on a plate and the stove was off. Darren turned around as he placed his hands on Chris's waist. Chris's hands felt their way up to the back of Darren's neck.

"You look amazing, I like seeing you like this twice a day; maybe you should start taking naps." Darren whispered against his neck as he kissed it.

"Mmm, maybe, but you will have to join me next time instead of cooking dinner. But I am thankful by the way." Chris smiled as he captured Darren's lips in his. Darren sighed pulling the younger boy's hips closer to his.

"I think our dinner will have to wait." Darren growled as he placed his hands on Chris's tight ass, lifting him into the air. Chris wrapped his legs around Darren as he ran them into the bedroom. He laid Chris down onto the bed as he crawled on top of him kissing his mouth heatedly. Chris ran his fingers through Darren's hair, pulling him closer.

"I'm gonna miss you if you leave; I'll miss this, your singing, everything." Chris whispered as Darren kissed and sucked on his neck. Darren hummed.

"I know, but I will always come home to you if I do leave." Darren said against his boyfriend's stomach.

"That's the only thing that will get me through." Chris said breathless.

"I love you Chris, more then anything."

"And I love you darling. More then you know."


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry it took so long College sucks! This will be ending soon- five more chapters- Checkout my new story that is also a CrissColfer! I'M A Fan!**

Darren laid across Chris's lap in the tour bus; his feet sticking out half way blocking the ale. Chris smiled brushing his messy curls. Leah tapped Chris on the shoulder.

"So what is going on with you and Darren?" Leah smiled.

"You know we are together." Chris laughed. "What else is there?"

"Well, is he coming back next season?" Leah placed her olive colored arms on top of the head rest of the seats, placing her chin on the back of her hand.

"We don't know. I have been worrying that he is going to be let go, but he seems fine with it. He just needs to find away to make money and the quickest way is with Starkid and just his own music." Chris sighed looking down at the sleeping boy.

"But doesn't he tour around a lot with them?" Leah asked. Chris nodded his eyes falling to the ground. "Are you guys going to brake up or anything?" Chris shook his head quickly.

"No, no of course not, we are not going to brake up." Chris smiled. "I love him to much. I don't even know if I can let him go traveling. I may just keep him captive." Leah laughed.

"I can see you doing that. Well, we have a couple more shows left so you will find out soon." She smiled. Chris nodded. He twirled a curl around his pointer.

"Yes, soon."

"Last show in Dublin!" Ryan yelled across the room. The cast was in hair and makeup.

"We get that Ryan, we drove here." Corey smiled.

"Yes, I know I just cant believe it! Its been a wonderful tour, we have been doing so good and been getting so close. Maybe a little too close." Ryan smiled. The cast laughed at the memories of sleepovers, parties. Darren looked across the room at Chris who was falling asleep slightly.

"Alright all done love." The hair dresser smiled. Darren jumped out of his seat heading over to Chris.

"You okay?" Darren whispered into Chris's ear. Chris jumped.

"Yea, just tired." Darren kissed his neck humming against it.

"I know love, but one more show and then an interview tomorrow and then back in the states." Darren whispered.

"Yea," Chris sighed. "I'll be right back, I going to get more diet coke." Chris smiled kissing Darren's lips. Darren laughed heading to sit next to Mark and Ashley.

"So you and Chris doing good?" Ashley bumped his arm. Darren blushed.

"Yes, we are doing very well." Mark nodded. "I have a plan tonight at the show. I'm gonna lay one on him during our skit." Darren smiled. "It will totally take it off guard and the fans have been doing so good they will love that." Mark patted Darren's back.

"It will be perfect." Ashley smiled.

"And its not like he can act like himself. He has to be Kurt." Mark laughed. Darren nodded.

"I know he is going to freak out." Darren laughed.

"Guys Guys, Darren is going to kiss Chris on stage today DON'T TELL HIM!" Ashley whispered loudly. They all cheered and smiled. Darren got up walking out of the room to find Chris.

He was leaning against the wall drinking his diet coke.

"Babe?" Darren called. Chris looked up to see him dressed at Blaine. He smiled. "Are you okay?" Chris nodded.

"I told you honey, I'm just tired." Chris sighed smiling sadly. Darren nodded walking to stand in front of Chris. He wrapped his arms around Chris's waist. Chris sighed pressing his face into Darren's neck.

"I love you." Darren whispered in Chris's hair.

"And I love you." Chris moved his lips along Darren's neck.

"Get up. Come here, come here, come here," Darren said into the microphone. Chris looked confused, but got up walking over to him. "Kurt you had me at-" Just then Darren pressed his hands on Chris's face pulling him into a open mouth kiss. Darren's tongue ran across Chris's lower lip. The crowd cheered. Darren thought that maybe he heard the rest of the cast screaming too. Chris's hands flew up, almost dropping his microphone. Darren pushed him away. "God, Kurt you know what I always wanted to do?" Darren asked taking a couple of steps up. Chris tired to keep himself as Kurt as he fell to the stage floor.

"Wear another blazer?" Chris's voice cracked. Darren laughed walking over to Chris, kneeling down.

"Okay, lets get this straight, you love the blazer." Darren winked at Chris. Chris laughed nodding mouthing to the audience that he does.

After the skit, Chris and himself ran off the stage. Chris grabbed Darren and kissed him the way he wanted to do on stage.

"I cant believe you." Chris laughed.

"Well I did it and I love you and I think our fan love us a little more now." Darren smiled. He heard the cast clapping for Darren. He took a bow, Chris standing there confused.

"What?"

"They knew." Darren smiled kissing Chris cheek.

"They knew? That's not fair." Chris pouted.

"Yes it is. It was a surprise silly." Darren took Chris's pouted lips and kissed them

"I love you."

"And I love you.

"I'm happy the whole tour is over and we get to go home and sleep." Mark yelled as they walked off the plane towards the many black GM truck drivers.

"Yea, but we have a Glee Cast meeting at eight." Chris whined. Darren took his hand gently pulling him close as paparazzi bombarded them. Jumping into their own cars they were brought to the set to rest in their trailers.

Darren and Chris headed towards Chris's trailer, opening the door Chris fell through landing on the near by couch.

"I hate planes and I hate traveling." Chris grunted.

"Hey don't say that! If you didn't travel to New York, we would have never met." Darren pouted. Chris smiled motioning for him to come over. Darren curled his body next to Chris.

"Has Ryan told you anything yet about you coming back to season three?" Darren shook his head.

"I don't even know if he wants me to come to the meeting, but I am going to show up anyway just incase." Darren sighed. Chris nodded, as his heartbeat thudded faster.

The cast sat in a circle in the music room. Everyone dressed in comfortable clothes, looking blank and tired from the long plane ride and twenty-four hour jet lag. Ryan came in and Chris tightened his hand around Darren's.

"Alright, the tour was amazing guys, you made so many people happy and don't forger that the Glee Tour movie comes out in about a month and we have a premier so be ready for that. Also I wanted to let you guys know that Harry and Darren are committed characters now so you will be in season three, even a couple of episodes the Warblers will be back. So congrats on that both of you. Oh and Darren, you will be moving to the New Directions! So welcome to our family." Ryan started to clap and the rest followed.

"Yay! CrissColfer and Klaine keep on truckin!" Leah yelled through the room. Chris pressed his forehead against Darren's shoulder.

"Told you not to worry baby." Darren pressed a kiss into Chris's hair.

"Yes they are living on, I would think they would live on even if they weren't on this show anymore." Ryan smiled.

"We would, but now that I have something to hold me here I have an excuse to say na, I have work in the morning I cant go on a seven state tour. I miss that, but I have found something new. And I'm happy." He leaned over to Chris kissing him gently.


	16. Chapter 16

_Seven years later- _

Glee had their last season two years ago. Chris is now a successful writer, with three books, six movies, and three plays. Darren finally broke out as an artist. He is on his third album and still works with his Starkid crew. Both living in New York City, the couple have been together for about six years and are as strong as ever. They have gotten over being separated for long periods of times, as their job does require to move around. But they refused to be away from each other for more then three months.

Chris returned home from a long meeting about his new movie that he has been writing for the last six months. Darren was on brake from his third album and wont be writing until the New Year. Chris closed the front door, looking around his luxury penthouse smiling. He knew Darren was somewhere within those walls.

"Dare?" Chris called through the large home. He placed his bag on the door near the door, and kicked off his shoes. His bare feet felt the cold dark wood floors as he walked slowly through his living room. He peeked into the T.V room not seeing his boyfriend at all. Chris was confused. He walked through, heading towards their bedroom. Knocking first he opened the door, seeing it empty. "Darren!" Chris yelled. He started walking towards the kitchen until something hard hit him against his back. Two strong arms wrapped themselves around his stomach. Chris gasped jumping slightly. Chris looked to the side seeing. Darren's smiling face. Chris laughed. "Babe you scared me." Chris giggled.

"Mmm, I'm sorry." Darren buried his face into Chris's neck. Chris sighed turning in Darren's arms.

"Did you have a good day here alone?" Chris asked as Darren stared lovingly. "What?" Chris asked.

"Nothing, yea I had a great day, but I missed you. And I didn't stay here all day. I went out." Darren tightened his grip on Chris.

"Yea, where?" Chris asked.

"Cant tell you." Darren smiled. Chris tilted his head.

"Why?" Chris asked.

"Because it would ruin the surprise." Darren giggled. Chris shook his head. He leaned in and kissed Darren.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Well I want this to be simple, because I just love you and I didn't want it to be a big shocking thing. I wanted to celebrate with only you." Darren rambled. Chris was totally lost. "I love you, I have always loved you, from the day in the coffee shop to glee to last night when you were in my arms after making love, to now in this moment and I will love you forever. Nothing will ever change that sweetie." Darren choked as he brushed his fingers against Chris's cow licked bangs. "I want to be with you forever, connected as one forever." Darren closed his eyes. "Marry me, I will take care of you, and cherish you and just hold you up on a pedestal. And when you fall, I will catch you and make sure you get back up safely." Chris was shocked, he couldn't move at all. "So what do you say?" Darren pushed the box out of his back pocket. He opened it slowly, showing a sliver band, with a large diamond in the middle. Chris blinked out tears, covering his month with his hands. "Chris?" Darren whispered.

"Yes, yes, yes, yes!" Chris bounced as Darren pushed it onto his left hand. Chris through himself at Darren kissing him hard. "Yes," Chris whispered against Darren's lips. Darren laughed as he dipped down picking up Chris, gripping the back of Chris's legs. "What are you doing?" Chris squealed. Darren just smiled as he walked towards their bedroom. He kicked opened the door before attaching his mouth to Chris's neck. Chris smiled looking at the bedroom covered in rose pedels. "Darren I was just in here-"

"Well before I tackled you, I threw them around." Darren whispered against Chris's collarbone. Chris moaned as Darren carried him to the bed, leaning him down. "I love you so much." Darren smiled.

"And I love you."

_**I will be ending it early College is just getting to hectic. Last **_ _**chapter will be soon…..**_


	17. Chapter 17

Chris paced in storage room of a theater. He looked at himself in the mirror over and over again, every glance he could get. He straightened his suit and licked his thumb trying to push up a stray piece of hair. Someone knocked on the door and popped their head in. He smiled when he saw Ashley.

"You ready baby?" Chris nodded following her out. Before Ashley followed the other people, she fixed Chris's rose on the left side of his suit. She nodded, before leaning in to kiss his cheek. "Good luck, see you on the other side." He nodded as he watched Ashley walk down the middle ale of the theater. He sighed as two men closed the door after Ashley. He heard a light piano play before they through the doors open, revealing Chris in his all black suit and light pink bow tie. He looked beyond the sea of people standing above the red silk seats. He smiled looking at the end of the ale and standing on the stage was Ashley and Darren with his brother Chuck, and a woman, dressed in a black suit holding a book. He sighed closing his eyes as he took his final steps as Chris Colfer. He headed up the wooden steps at the edge of the stage heading to stand next to Darren. He sighed taking is hand. Darren lifted it up to his lips; lightly kissing it, as he did missed him from the twenty-four hours.

"Alright, we are joined together today for the marriage of Chris and Darren. They have vows that want to read to each other. Boys." Darren smiled taking out a piece of paper from his suit pocket. He smiled still holding onto Chris's hand.

"Chris," Darren laughed smiling up towards the ceiling. "You have no idea how much I love you and want to take care of you for the rest of our lives. And I will get to after this amazing ceremony. I remember the first day I met you. I don't know if the rest of our friends and family know, but we met in a coffee shop. I was doing a gig and Chris was there for a more famous reason, but we connected greatly and lovingly. You were so handsome and smooth, I thought that you would never see me in the same sun as I saw you in. But then you had to leave New York and I promised you we would be meeting again. And we did again, and again, until this day where we are finally getting married." He brought up Chris's hand again. "I love you, so much" Darren whispered against Chris's hand. Chris looked up at the ceiling trying to gain control of his tears.

"Okay, now that I have gained control of my eyes, I can try to make you cry." Chris laughed. Darren rolled his eyes.

"Yea, yea." Darren stuck out his tongue.

"Darren, Dare, Dare-bear," He said the last nickname a little louder then the other. Darren blushed. The crowd laughed, but awed. "You're my everything sweetie, and we have had amazing times and really scary times like the hotel we stayed at when we visited my parents." Darren cringed. "But I know that it isn't going to be smooth sailing from now on, but everything will be a lot easier with you next to me. I love you, more then anything and I 'm so excited for our life together." Chris smiled. Darren grabbed his other hand pulled him a little closer.

"Okay now I would like to ask anyone who doesn't think these two should be together, please raise your voice now!" Chris let go of Darren's hand looking out to the crowd with a glare and one hand on his hip. Darren laughed trying to pull him back.

"That's right, you keep your mouths shut." Chris took Darren's hands.

"Alright, the rings." Ashley and Chuck handed them the rings. "Darren you first."

"With this rings I connect us for life." Darren chocked.

"With this ring I connect us for life." Chris looked at Darren smiling bright, tears pouring out onto his cheeks. Darren wiped them away with his thumb.

"Its my honor to present Mr. and Mr. Colfer!" She yelled.

"Hey no Chris squared!" Marked yelled.

"We really don't need two of me." Chris smiled.

"Yea because I will only love this one for the rest of my life." Darren said.

"Kiss!" They all yelled. Darren grabbed Chris, and pulled their bodies together and lips. Chris sighed.

"I will always love you Chris" Darren whispered against his lips. "For the rest of my life."

"And after our life is over, until we meet again." Chris smiled kissing him again.

**The end….. (maybe sequel? Let me know)**


End file.
